


A Broken Mind And A Lavender

by 00DarkLight00



Category: Warframe
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fanon, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, M/M, Masochism, Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00DarkLight00/pseuds/00DarkLight00
Summary: Anzu has escaped from her own past but she has lost herself and her success in the eyes of her comrades while living in a cycle that is constantly trapped in others mind because of her cursed abilities. Maybe that's why she fell into the person she went to save in the first place.Ultimately... Rell knows how to use differences, right?
Relationships: Cephalon Ordis & Operator, Cephalon Simaris/Cephalon Suda, Excalibur Umbra & Operator, Excalibur Umbra/Revenant, Harrow/Tenno (Warframe)
Kudos: 6





	A Broken Mind And A Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to say that this is an alternate universe. Therefore, not every event may be the same as in the game or have different results, other than that, you can find things that can be considered spoilers for the aftermath of Chains of Harrow quest. 
> 
> And secondly, it's not a collective story, it will have chapters on different topics but in general the story is set above my character Anzu and Harrow(Rell). And I'm sorry if I have English grammar errors, English is my second language and I don't have much writing experience. 
> 
> Anyways... I hope you enjoy my first chapter of my first fanfic. You can ask your questions or say suggestions in kind language and thank you in advance for reading ^^

Anzu was known for her dissimilarity from other children before the Zariman Ten-Zero accident.

The style of her speech and tone of her voice, which was calming and also manipulating the person who hear it, made people think there was a power on her that they called the "lavender effect" other than that, Anzu has always been like a lavender, an uncontrolled talent that can disperse quickly, nothing in another.

A timid little lavender-girl by her own unless she's controlled by the only man she's known as her family all her life until their group of two joined the Zariman ship...

With no idea what's going to happen in there.

Anzu woke up from the nightmare that she sometimes saw while she was standing or daydreaming, after a lot of year her mind still playing with her it shows her memories of the frightening, uncomfortable event she had been through. Looking around as if she would like to remember where or who she was now, it's like she's trying to get off the complicated map in her mind and connect to the world she is standing. As usual, she was on her ship with memories of bad times for her. Filled with betrayals, wars, deaths and revealed secrets, she was in her own ship decorated with memories like a medal of honor as opposed to her own mind filled with wounds and thoughts.

All these memories reminded her of how she turned into such a warrior, a monster when she was supposed to be... A healer not a warrior.

But despite that she is never been a warrior or a hit man, unlike many Tennos, she wasn't someone who ran around for the prize or warframes. She's been here since she was born to be a healer, not to fight, but to help those who fighting in the area. Void had developed her body in this direction when it spoke to her, her body sealing every damage seen by void (or coming from enemies) with medicinal herbs, until Lotus sealed her even more evolving mental speech ability with void inside of her right now.

Lotus had sealed her voice, told her she had a destructive side to hurt other Tennos in doing so. Maybe that was one of those made-up things he said a lot of things. After all, her powers gave her a mental clarity, which made her speak in other people's minds, just like doing Transference and that was never a problem, why the only thing was chosen she could understand herself more properly was that "a destructive force"? That, like so many other things, was likely to remain hidden but now that her body was free of everything, she had things to do, she had to help someone else like she helped Umbra.

Harrow... The Warframe she left behind and its two cursed owners. Although Red Veil said the problem of Rell, Harrow and "The man in the wall" had been resolved, Anzu did not want to confine a "friend" who, like herself, had been crushed by his differences to silence forever so she wanted Red Veil, Palladino and the others to "take care of" Rell and Harrow until she came back, if she could go to them with everything taken care of, she could understand she could help this spirit more. She told them to keep both of them where she first found them, to make sure she was coming to visit today without any injuries or attacks.

As her ship slowly landed, she decided not to take a Frame with her in any way. Harrow was unstable and Rell still had no complete control of him, so he could take another type of energy similar to himself as a problem. She was a little scared on top of her suit, and as she timidly made her way in, her mind, enjoying playing games with Anzu as usual, showed the events that had been going on in corners filled with old memories with moments of fear and the feeling of proximity to death, she could now pass through the places more comfortably and when she got to the point where she had to come, there was a bigger jam in her heart.

Rell was always like an experiment rat to Anzu. She used to watch how Kay handling things on the young boy or his movements in public. Just as Rell knew she was different, Anzu always sensed a difference inside of Rell that she couldn't name, an energy similar to what void feels on herself when it making her what she is now. She felt like it has to be contained, corrected, but it's still a force with its own control.

She didn't even realize how close she was to where Frame and his owners were when she was among her own thoughts. Harrow would often walk through the shadows, as expected, and wrapping his chains at the young woman to keep her steady where she was, perhaps Anzu was walking in empty halls and ingesting the past to draw her into darkness. When she succeeded in taking a break from her thoughts with the strange sensation that began to surround her body, she tried to retreat with a slightly fearful expression, but Harrow seemed determined to keep her at that point. Although he can't be in her sights right now. She could hear the rhyming, which was heard as a mixture of tired and reluctant sounds pouring between frame's lips.

Rap... Tap... Tap...

Harrow seemed to be applying the trick he used to put fear into her heart when they first met, this time to figure out who he or she was.

"If you'd come here for a reward, you'd have attacked us already." One of the voice, more childish and approaching with a different curiosity was put forward as if he would like to start a conversation.

"I'm here to help you, like I promised before."

"Mmm... How exactly could this help be? No one would choose a direct way to talk to us. They all trust that woman to have information about us."

Towards the end of the sentence, a more dangerous and serious voice began to take over. Anzu could tell from the hard footsteps approaching her and the growing wheezing sound. It wasn't Rell, but it belonged to another owner who needed her help as much as Rell.

"You are different, right? But what difference could that be, that's what matters. Coming this far without anything is enough to gain confidence, young Tenno. You have to offer us what you are actually perform to us"

She tried a little to get her arms out of the chains that were wrapped around her body, and after that she was warned that every effort resulted in chains that hug her body more, that she must leave herself to them to be free from this chains.

"If you accept my help, you will see this already, I will not try to escape or attack you in any way, but you have to let me touch Harrow. I can heal him and liberate you all."

"Liberate... Us?"

"How free will that thing you call "freedom", child of Lotus? Is it as much freedom as ignorance your mother has given you? Or is it the freedom of fearlessness that eternity given to the gods will provide? Or is it the freedom of the infinite space that the stars in the sky call loneliness?"

"None of these, the freedom I want to give you will be the freedom you decide. I want to heal you, when you heal; your freedom will come with your health. Whether you are a star who creates a milky way or a God who ends peoples suffers. The choice will be yours"

This might have been one of the most interesting answers they've heard of many deals and many tenno that came to this time. Although this did not convince them, they could only accept her offer, someone who could bravely make such sentences in front of them. Harrow, disregarding the fact that the two owners were still indecisive between their thoughts about this tenno, he slowly approached the Oparetor fully-coverd with her suit and bowed in front of her like a lifeless puppet. As a result of the chains opened by Harrow's surrender, Anzu came out of the chains and sat on her knees in front of the Frame that waiting for her offer.

Anzu, slightly and cowardly, stretched her hands to the sides of Frame's helmet and waited for the connection between the two of them.  
As expected, Harrow was a Frame whose previous memories were emptied except how and why he made. But the memories of both owners remained clear, Anzu first reached the events that made him known for the terrifying "Chains of Harrow" incident, how his operator was killed in his transference, he remained between the two worlds because of his connection with Harrow, turning Harrow into a monster over the years. How Harrow got into Red Veil's hands...

She could see everything about this mysterious Warframe and his first operator, when she finally understood the whole story, her peculiar green auras began to spread through her fingers, the Void energy coming out of her fingers made Harrow's cracked memory more complete and logical, while only the words "Sorry" could pour out between Anzu's lips. The only thing she could do to save Rell and Harrow was destroy the intruder.

She had lied that she could save him, all those voices and deaths ... Anzu's shaky hands slowly fell to her side as all of Harrow's memories passed into her own mind. It was easy to physically heal someone, but mentally helping required Anzu to compromise her own mental capacity, which is perhaps why it was forbidden to her.

"Freedom, as we are trying to point it to you, is something mysterious and changeable, Tenno."

As Rell's accustomed voice cracked and waved into her ears, Anzu began to feel that she was slowly returning to reality.

"After all my time with him, I'm sure that counts as a kind of freedom for him too, don't fell sorry about it. I'm sure he is... mmm 'happy' now."

When she looked up at Harrow, she realized that the voice was coming from the Frame It sounded like a normal person instead of the echoing one from outside him. Rell eventually had full control of Frame, but was still grappling with his own problems, even though all the events were resolved, Rell still had a callous and uncompromising nature, now it was time to "liberate" him. Well if Rell wants it.

"Do... Do you want to be 'happy' Rell?"

With Harrow's momentary backward regression after the words spilled from her lips, Anzu straightened a little, thinking she was asking the wrong question.

"I mean ... This was one of your mother's greatest wishes: Your feeling something, being happy. Although Kay is not here right now, I would like to fulfill her request."

"If you show me your face"

Well...What a interesting deal

"What do you mean? What exactly does this have to do with"

Harrow pointed his finger at the suit that covered Anzu's face, as if touching, although there was a distance between them.

"Mmm...Usually operators like you, and given that your voice is feminine too, female ones wear particularly fancy things that are not afraid to reveal their faces. But aside from the fact that the operator suit on you is an old model, it has a design that will not show your body even in the slightest. You're hiding something and if I need to trust you you must have a reason to trust me. Understood?"

While Anzu contemplates this deal for a while, if Rell's memories are alive and he remembers the events on the ship, he will remember herself, the strange girl who stayed close to him but never spoke once. Besides his recall, the strange scars on her face could have given Rell other thoughts of herself.

"Well ... I will but only while interacting. And as soon as I'm done I'll cover my face"

Although Rell fears the girl who begins to approach him again, he nods to approve and bows in front of her once more. After Anzu takes off the helmet of the suit, she quickly brings her hands closer to Harrow's helmet to get into Rell's mind. As the same process started again, Rell was able to glimpse Anzu's face for a short while.

She had a really white skin, with red lips and slightly pinkish cheeks despite her long-standing cold skin, along with slightly pronounced freckles on her skin, her dull orange hair embellished with a few shiny stones and a small ponytail behind her back clumsily gathered. Over her hair stood different kinds of flowers joined together like a crown, and although he saw her eyes open for a short time, he noticed that her eyes glow in an interesting shade of blue.

Strangely glowing blue eyes that Rell was used to, that seem to read the minds of people. Though he could see it all the way to his neck, a scratch on Anzu's face couldn't prevent him from recognizing the strange look of this girl from his earlier memories.

Among the eyes that examined her, Anzu managed to cross Harrow's shell and connect to Rell's mind. Just like the previous time, she was strolling through memories, a stroll through familiar memories that she could not even guess from what she saw with her own eyes. The only problem was that its strength was based on the transference property that many tennos do.

Because although little she did not know, Rell also developed his expertise in this ability over time and became better than many Tenno.

Just as Anzu did to him, Rell was able to traverse her memories and glimpse the life of this girl he had known before, and even at that time, shining with a different power.

The life Anzu lives in dependence on her single parent just like himself, the difficulties she has with the people on the ship. How she was left behind. He could see that she had been crushed by many people she was trying to help in missions, and that she was left alone because she had failed in her duties. How her powers were sealed with her awakening.

Wait... This was wrong.

It was not fair to want her power to be blocked and to act out of what she was used to just because she could not control her own power.

Rell knew this well from his own experience. It was just to make that person weak in this kill or be killed world.

As the connection between each other began to weaken, Rell long afterward felt on his own something that he could not fully understand. This was not one of the emotions hiz mother taught or tried to learn on his own. This feeling was more like sympathy, but a stronger and different version of it. He wants to help Anzu, understand the meaning about all this mess, all this fight.

When he felt Anzu's hands retreat, Harrow looked up at the girl who was about to pass out. Before Rell could command Harrow, Warframe understood what to do and took the girl, weakened by exhaustion, in his arms.

After a long time... It was even the first time he had contacted a person without thinking twice after the loss of his mother. And it gave him a normal feeling rather than scaring him or causing him to feel weird. A feeling he's not used to in this kind of thing.

'How can she get tired so much with such a little effort ... Was she acting in an untrained and uncontrolled way?' he thought.

Rell looked down at the girl standing in his Warframe's arms, perhaps that was his freedom. A freedom where he can teach other things, make a support a leader.

"I guess... I have a debt to pay"

With the sleeping woman in his arms, unaware of anything, he began to move towards where Anzu had come.

"It wouldn't be a problem if I stayed away from here for a while, would you Anzu?"

"..."  
"As I think so"

On the way to the ship where he was on his way to see other places for the first time after the everything that happened, a laugh poured out of Rell's lips, perhaps forever echoed in the lonely and moist walls.


End file.
